


Green Apple

by pastel_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Baking, Clumsy Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_castiel/pseuds/pastel_castiel
Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to make apple pies.





	Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spn_sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_sinner/gifts).



“Cas! Come ‘ere!” Dean yelled from the kitchen.

Castiel peered into the kitchen, eyes narrowing at the ingredients spread out on the counter and Dean in an apron, grinning nonetheless.

“What is this, Dean?” Castiel said, stepping closer to the counter.

“I’m going to teach you how to make pie,” Dean chirped, “go wash your hands and take off the trench coat and blazer. It will probably get messy.”

Cas rolled his eyes, slipped the clothing off his shoulders, and washed his hands.

Then asking, “Do I get one of those?” The ex-angel pointed to the hunter’s apron.

“Yeah. Of course.” Dean pulled one, neatly folded, from the drawers and handed it to Castiel. Cas unfolded it and held it up, staring at it with a quizzical look. Dean chuckled, taking it out of his hands and hooking it around his neck, “Turn.” The ex-angel did so. Dean quickly tightening the apron around Cas’ waist and tying it.

Dean flushed slightly and said, “Alright then. Let’s get started.”

//////

“How the hell did you manage to blow up butter and syrup?” Dean cried, staring at the now messy stove.

“It all happened so fast. I was just stirring and...that.” Castiel said simply, sitting on the counter as Dean cleaned it up.

“Okay. Okay. How about you continue making the dough instead?” Dean sighed, the saucepan clattering in the sink.

The ex-angel nodded, jumping off the counter swiftly but started stumbling. Cas yelped falling over, grabbing the table for balance. Failing miserably, he fell on his face, turning on his back with a groan. The table shaked. The bag falling over off the counter and layering the Cas and floor in the white powder. Cas brushed the flour out of his eyes and letting his arms fall next to him with a sigh.

Dean glanced over to see what was going on, seeing Cas’ pale, floury face staring up hopelessly. The hunter burst out laughing.

“Fuck you.” Cas said, sitting up , the flour falling over his lap.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Dean replied, smirking.

Dean’s laughs dimmed into chuckles, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the closet nearby.

“Better start cleanin’ up, cowboy. I’m getting a pie out of all of this work.” Dean said, handing the supplies to Cas.

//////

Cas flopped on his bed, sprawling himself over it and clutching the pillow. Who knew it would be so much work for an ex-celestial being to bake a pie? Cas exhaled in relief and started to drift off.

Dean suddenly barged in, announcing with pride, “The pie has cooled off! Do you want the first slice, Cas?”

Castiel looked up with sleepy eyes, but nodding although. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. The blue-eyed man headed toward Dean, clapping the hunter’s shoulder and started to the kitchen.

Dean cut Cas and himself a slice in comfortable silence. The ex-angel observing the green-eyed man closely and rather affectionately. Watching how his hands and fingers worked with objects in his hands. Noticing small whirls of emotion in his eyes. _How beautiful._

Dean slid a plate of pie and fork to Cas, snapping him out of the haze.

Castiel started to dig it, the pie being better than he thought he could do. Cas look out to see Dean looking for a nod of approval and doing so. Dean smiled then started eating.

Sam came walking in covered in mud the waist down. The green-eyed man and ex-angel looked up at him, amused.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you too, love birds. The shifter put up a good fight.” Sam grunted, trudging towards the bathroom.

Dean rolled his eyes and they continued eating and joking around.

The two finished the whole pie that night, not surprisingly.

“We should’ve made five of those.” Cas said, leaning back in his chair.

“I have no case tomorrow if you are up to the challenge. And i don’t want to clean up ten messes.” Dean said with a smirk, putting his fork down.

“Deal.” Castiel smiled, leaning over and kissing Dean on the cheek. The blue-eyed man then sauntered out of the room, shouting a ‘goodnight’ to the now stunned hunter.

_This is ridiculous. Fuck it._

Dean sprang out of his chair and darted the same way the man previously went. “Cas, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write long stuff. ubnfekjfe


End file.
